O Último Dia de Verão
by Mache-chin
Summary: Falta apenas um dia para acabar o verão, então a Fairy Tail resolve ir para a praia. Mesmo com preguiça devido ao calor, Lucy aceita jogar uma partida de vôlei com seus amigos, garotas contra rapazes, onde a equipe perdedora terá de acatar uma ordem da vencedora. Natsu parece determinado a ganhar. Qual será o resultado disso?


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**  
**2: As aspas nas falas de Lucy são seus pensamentos.**

**Oneshot**

_- Ai, que calor dos infernos! – certa loira reclama – Mesmo que a guilda tenha vindo para a praia, ainda não consigo me livrar do calor depois de ter mergulhado três vezes no mar!_

_- Pede emprestado o leque da Evergreen. – sua pequena amiga sugere._

_- Não posso. Ela ficou na casa-de-praia com o Elfman. – as duas trocam sorrisos maliciosos e contorcem o corpo para trás, observando o casal sentado um ao lado do outro, a mulher com um biquíni listrado de zebra se abanando na cadeira e o homem usando a tanga preta do Tarzan sobre um baú de madeira – Isso ainda vai dar rolo. – Lucy dá um risinho com a mão sobre a boca._

_- Com certeza. – Levy ri da mesma maneira, mas logo as duas voltam a cair sobre a toalha._

_- LUCY! – essa voz ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar – Vamos cair na água!_

_- Eu adoraria, mas já estou cansada. Tentei boiar umas dez vezes e o calor persistiu._

_- Ah Lucy, vamos! Eu quero nadar com você! – ele larga a boia de bolinhas na areia e senta de joelhos ao lado dela, que abre o olho esquerdo ao sentir uma sombra a mais e recua seus braços antes abertos – Por favor. – a baixinha a olha sugestivamente e a loira cora._

_- Tá bom. Chama o Gajeel também Levy. – ela devolve o sorriso malicioso quando a amiga e o dragão sobre a cadeira-de-praia ao lado coram._

_- Ei, gente, eu tive uma ideia! – Gray de repente aparece atrás de Natsu e as garotas gritam, cobrindo os olhos – O que foi? – Gajeel aponta para baixo – Nossa! Onde foi parar meu calção?_

_- Aqui está Gray. – Juvia ergue em sua direção a dita peça preta com o rosto virado e corado._

_- Ah, valeu. – depois de se vestir, Natsu o soca – Ei palito de fósforo, por que fez isso?_

_- Ainda pergunta? Mantenha as mãos longe das calças, cueca gelada! – antes que os dois se atraquem, Erza se aproxima do guarda-sol listrado de amarelo e vermelho com Jellal._

_- E então Gray e Juvia? Convidaram os outros pra nossa competição? – assim que ela chega os dois começam a assoviar com as mãos nas costas – Qual é o problema?_

_- Nenhum. – Lucy suspira – Mas que competição é essa?_

_- Foi ideia do Gray. – Jellal responde – Vamos jogar vôlei, garotas contra rapazes._

_- O grupo perdedor acata as ordens do vencedor. – Gray sorri maliciosamente e recebe mais um soco de Natsu – E agora, por que fez isso?_

_- Não sei. Às vezes você merece apanhar sem motivo. – eles iam se bater de novo, mas com a bola de vôlei na cabeça atirada pela ruiva ambos caem duros no chão._

_- E então? Querem participar? – ela convida pegando o objeto do chão._

_- Demorou! Vamos nessa! – Gajeel levanta animado e sai correndo – Eu vou antes!_

_- Ei, não comece a competição na nossa frente, comedor de ferro! – o dragão do fogo atropela Gray e acelera antes que ele tenha tempo de pegá-lo._

_- A disputa não é corrida! – Jellal ri e dá de ombros quando os três caem na areia._

_- E então Levy, você vai? – a pequena consumidora de livros suspira e sorri._

_- Tá bem. Eu já terminei de ler meu livro mesmo. E você Juvia? Não vai trocar de roupa?_

_- Juvia não sabe se vai participar. Não trouxe nenhum biquíni. – ela geme chateada debaixo da sua sombrinha e Erza segura seu ombro._

_- Não se preocupe Juvia. Arranjamos um biquíni pra você. Tem uma loja aqui perto._

_- Se quiser eu vou com você. – Lucy se oferece e os olhos da maga da água brilham._

_- Mesmo? Obrigada rival no amor! – a loira suspira e se levanta junto com Levy._

_- Então nós vamos logo. Estamos na beira da praia. – Jellal avisa e as duas acenam._

_Chegando à loja Juvia fica observando as diversas peças, fascinada. Indecisa entre um maiô, um biquíni e envergonhada demais para experimentar o fio-dental, vira o rosto para Lucy. O seu biquíni vermelho com estrelas douradas faz suspirarem os homens da loja. Ela também suspira de depressão, mas ao contrário das moças invejosas e ciumentas é por pensar que não conseguirá dar ao seu Gray o vislumbre de um corpo tão belo quanto fica o da loira usando roupas minúsculas._

_- E então Juvia, já se decidiu? Eu acho que eu vou levar esses óculos-de-sol. O que acha? – ela ri e coloca os óculos sobre o rosto fazendo uma pose – A lente direita é dourada e a esquerda da cor vermelha. Achei bonitinho. Ei, qual o problema Juvia? Que cara é essa?_

_- Juvia não é tão bonita quanto a rival no amor. – ela emburra a cara e vira o rosto._

_- O que? – Lucy abaixa os óculos – Juvia, em primeiro lugar eu nem sou sua rival no amor!_

_- Mas Lucy gosta do Gray. – a maga estelar bate na própria testa._

_- Juvia, vê se você entende de uma vez: EU NÃO GOSTO DO GRAY! – quando se toca de ter gritado, ela solta os ombros da maga e puxa sua mão para saírem de perto dos olhares curiosos – Olhe, eu vou provar pra você... Eu na verdade gosto... – seu rosto esquenta – Do Natsu._

_- HAM? DO NA... – a loira tapa sua boca e faz um sinal de silêncio._

_- Não grite! É sim, eu gosto daquele idiota esquentado, mas você não pode contar isso para ninguém, entendeu?! – a moça balança a cabeça em afirmação, sendo libertada devagar._

_- Então... Natsu ainda não percebeu nada, não é?!_

_- Claro que não. Ele é bobo demais. E também não sei se ele gosta de mim, embora Levy me diga que sim. Todos parecem ser da mesma opinião. O que você acha?_

_- A mesma coisa. Natsu gosta de você. – Lucy suspira e se abraça sentindo o corpo quente._

_- Bem, ao menos você entendeu? Eu gosto do Natsu, portanto não posso ser sua rival._

_- Entendi. – ela volta a se deprimir – Mas Juvia ainda é feia._

_- E desde quando você é feia? Você é uma garota linda Juvia! Se abusar da sua sensualidade, o Gray não vai ter a menor chance! – os olhos da maga brilham novamente._

_- Lucy acha? – a loira sorri e confirma, fazendo-a corar – Mas Juvia não sabe como agir._

_- Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar. Vem, vamos escolher um biquíni!_

_As duas começam a vasculhar todas as opções da loja com os olhos e, tateando as melhores, Lucy encontra um biquíni azul de bolinhas brancas, perdido no meio de algumas tangas. Juvia se constrange, mas resolve experimentar o modelo aparentemente pequeno e ele acaba encaixando no seu corpo como uma luva. Ou quase... Como no caso de Lucy, o biquíni não abarca por inteiro os fartos seios. Mesmo assim, quando ela sai do provador os assovios e olhares maliciosos a divertem._

_- Agora, para completar o visual, troque esse chapéu por esse belo par de óculos azuis. Veja: a armação branca tem ondinhas. – as duas admiram o objeto e Juvia aprova o complemento, indo pra frente do espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado – Além disso, seus cabelos ficam mais bonitos soltos._

_- Os seus também. – a maga observa as duas marias-chiquinhas balançando conforme Lucy desarruma o enrolado de seus cabelos – Mas Gray vai gostar?_

_- Sabe Juvia... Às vezes uma garota precisa se arrumar pra ficar bonita para ela mesma. Seu amor pelo Gray é lindo, não me entenda mal, mas se você ficar perseguindo ele o tempo todo pode demorar muito tempo até vocês se tornarem um casal. Gray é tímido._

_- Então a Juvia deve ignorar o Gray? – Lucy pensa um pouco._

_- Quem sabe se você não fingir dar bola pra outro cara?_

_- Que tal Gajeel? – a loira dá um risinho de lado e a amiga se vira._

_- Levy não gostaria muito dessa ideia. Mas você pode tentar Lyon. Ele veio de penetra._

_- Mas não seria cruel usar Lyon para conquistar meu Gray?_

_- Por isso seria bom você falar logo com ele e ver se Lyon concorda com o plano._

_- Tudo bem. Juvia vai se esforçar ao máximo! – as duas sorriem e saem da loja._

_Enquanto caminham pela praia, as moças escutam vários assovios masculinos e se inflam a cada olhar malicioso, embora morram de vergonha. Elas passam debaixo do guarda-sol do grupo e deixam os óculos antes de ir atrás dos outros. Ao se aproximarem, Gajeel e Jellal sorriem e soltam dois "uou" em voz alta enquanto Gray e Natsu olham embasbacados para as duas. Lucy sussurra um "eu disse" e troca risos com a maga da água. Erza e Levy sorriem e piscam para ambas._

_Happy senta debaixo da sombrinha de Juvia com Charlie, bebendo água de coco, observando a disputa. Toda a guilda começa a observar a cena. Phanterlily será o juiz voluntário. O Dragon Slayer esquentadinho pula logo na direção da loira._

_- Lucy, você é do meu time, mas eu te deixo jogar com a Erza hoje, tá?!_

_- Tá bem. Então, já que somos parceiros, me faz um favor e perca._

_- Não posso fazer isso. – ele de repente fica sério e a aborrece._

_- Você quer me fazer passar vergonha, é isso? Não vou te deixar mandar em mim!_

_- Nem eu! Pode se preparar Lucy! – eles começam a discutir até Lily assoprar o apito e Erza jogar a bola na cabeça do Salamandra – Alguém anotou a placa?_

_- Você é muito descuidado. – Jellal ri e, enquanto isso, Juvia deixa o olhar cair bem sobre o peitoral de seu amado, chamando sua atenção._

_- Você soltou o cabelo... – ele fala admirado e a assusta, forçando-a a desviar o olhar._

_- É. – Juvia empina o nariz e contorce os dedos das mãos atrás das costas – Ficou bom?_

_- Sim. Quer dizer... – ele tosse e dá de ombros, virando o rosto – É, ficou legal._

_- Acho que não deu certo. – ela lamenta chorosa para Lucy e a maga ri._

_- Não esquenta. Mas não se esqueça do que combinamos. – Juvia suspira e balança a cabeça, olhando pelo canto dos olhos Gajeel cutucando um pobre Natsu nocauteado com a cara na areia – Vem, vamos para o lado das meninas. Quando Lyon te elogiar, é só acenar pra ele._

_E assim vai. Conforme o jogo passa, os garotos sentem o peso da mão de Erza com cada vez mais firmeza. Jellal resolve então distraí-la e troca de posição com Gray, ficando de frente para ela. Deliciada com a visão dos músculos suados e do sorriso sexy, a pobre titânia começa a fraquejar e as meninas resolvem jogar firme também. Juvia toca a bola para Lucy, ela saca e antes que Gajeel tenha a chance de pegar o objeto Levy faz surgir uma imensa barra de ferro sobre sua cabeça._

_- GAJEEL! ISSO NÃO É HORA DE COMER, SEU BUNDÃO! – Natsu grita, mas com a boca cheia o moreno não consegue responder._

_- Ah deixa. Agora nós estamos empatados. – mal Jellal termina de falar, é acertado pela bola no meio da cara e Erza comemora mais um ponto com as meninas antes de correr para acudir seu pobre namorado – Ai Erza, jogou com muita força. – ele reclama, mas logo se aquieta manhoso no abraço carinhoso da amada; ou, melhor dizendo, entre seus peitos._

_- Seu bando de fracotes! Vou mostrar como é que se faz. – Gray sorri e arranca o calção._

_Envergonhadas, as moças viram a cara e ele aproveita para sacar. A bola vem bem na testa de Levy. Pouco depois do mago do gelo comemorar com o Dragon Slayer do fogo, é acertado pelo restante da barra de ferro na cabeça e cai de cara na areia. Natsu começa a rir._

_- Você acertou a baixinha, pinguim nudista! – Gajeel grita enquanto anda até a pobre Levy e tenta acordá-la junto com Jet e Droy._

_- Gray, você tá pegando pesado! Não fique se expondo pra minha Juvia! – Lyon grita._

_- A Juvia não é sua! – o mago grita de volta e ela comemora com a loira seu ataque de ciúme – A Juvia é da Fairy Tail! – ataque de ciúme ilusório._

_- Muito bem, nós ainda não terminamos a disputa! – Lucy anuncia e aponta na direção dos rapazes – Gray, vista a porcaria do seu calção de novo! Freed! Faça uma magia rúnica pra que ele não volte a tirá-lo! – o mago concorda e em pouco tempo umas runas cercam a cintura de Gray._

_- Então mais um ponto e nós desempatamos. – Natsu sorri – Estou pegando fogo! – Lucy se segura, embora esteja corada dos pés a cabeça, e consegue ficar séria ao perceber um detalhe..._

_- Cadê a bola? – todos começam a procura-la e Charlie aponta na direção de Happy._

_- Aye! – ele a levanta – Eu peguei! – infelizmente para ele, suas garrinhas estouram a bola._

_- HAPPY! – todos gritam e ele vai se esconder atrás de Wendy e Romeo._

_- Como vamos terminar o jogo agora? – Juvia se entreolha aos outros._

_- Eu já sei! – Romeo levanta e sai correndo para debaixo do seu guarda-sol, voltando com a nova bola vermelha alaranjada – Essa bola é mais leve e vai acabar voando longe se vocês usarem força, então nós podemos jogar pra cima para ver quem pega antes._

_Todos concordam e quando Elfman, por ser mais alto, joga a bola pra cima ela demora a ser localizada. Quando ela resolve voltar depois de um minuto, acerta um guarda-sol e cai dentro da lata de lixo bem na hora em que o lixeiro carrega o saco. Natsu sai correndo na frente, mas Lucy o atropela sem demora com um empurrão e passa rindo com Juvia em seu encalço. Mestre Makarov balança a cabeça e volta a beber enquanto os demais membros começam a rir da cena._

_Voltando ao quarteto, Juvia acha o saco no chão antes de ser jogado no caminhão do lixo. O pedido com jeitinho fofo comove o senhor lixeiro o suficiente para remexer a gosma fedida e achar a bola para ela, que tem todo o trabalho de lavá-la com sua água antes de tocar, mas o vento move a esfera antes e a joga longe. A bola quica até bater contra a perna de uma criança. Gray chega ao pulo antes dos outros e pede gentilmente o objeto ao garotinho, que se recusa a entregar._

_Aborrecido, Natsu, que apareceu logo depois, exige a devolução da bola e o moleque termina chutando sua canela e jogando o objeto longe. A bola continua quicando até entrar no meio de um pequeno jardim perto da entrada da praia. Desta vez Lucy atinge Natsu com uma sandália sua se gabando por ter acertado bem entre as pernas e o feito se desequilibrar. Juvia se vê obrigada a dar um banho em Gray para ultrapassá-lo também e evitar que capture Lucy quando ela corre._

_Embora não lhe faça diferença quem ganhe, seria mais benéfico realizar suas fantasias se ela fosse a mandachuva no fim da competição. Gray acaba se assustando com o ataque e seus reflexos o congelam numa armadilha. As meninas passam depressa, mas a bola já não está mais no jardim. Um buldogue raivoso a pegou. O cachorro sai correndo de volta para as barracas. Natsu levanta e descongela Gray o mais rápido possível, então acidentalmente queima sua bunda._

_Depois de brigarem um pouco, os rapazes se controlam e procuram achar um jeito de passar na frente das moças. Gray acaba congelando o chão e fazendo uma trilha até elas. Natsu senta na boia de praia que roubou de uma barraca e os dois saem deslizando pelo gelo atrás das meninas. O cão, por fim, resolve largar a bola, mas para enterrá-la na areia. Lucy abre o portão de Virgo e ela se enterra, aparecendo na frente do buldogue e o assustando. Em consequência, o cão chuta a bola._

_Ela rola até parar nos pés de um senhor de idade e ele a segura nas mãos._

_- Senhor, essa bola é nossa. – Lucy estende as mãos para pegar o objeto, mas logo os rapazes surgem e Natsu refreia a mão da loira._

_- Ah não, a bola é nossa! Pode passar pra cá vovô! – o velhinho espreme os olhos – Que foi?_

_- Ele pode ter ouvido, mas enxerga muito mal. – Gray comenta enquanto recupera o fôlego._

_- Tanto faz. A bola é nossa, chegamos primeiro!_

_- Nada disso Lucy! Quem tocar na bola primeiro que ganha! – em meio à discursão, o idoso pede um picolé ao vendedor que passa e acaba derrubando a bola dentro do carrinho sem notar._

_- Ei, já chega! – Gray separa o casal – É mais fácil estenderem as mãos e o velhinho escolhe._

_- Tá bom. – o Dragon Slayer concorda, mas quando eles olham de novo o velhinho sumiu._

_- A bola está ali! – Juvia aponta para o vendedor a alguns metros de distância, que acaba de tirar a esfera do carrinho e entrega a criança mais próxima – Aquela garotinha pegou e vai com o grupo de amigos para o mar! – os quatro saem correndo em disparada atrás dos pequenos._

_- Ei garoto! – Natsu grita ao menino que acaba de receber o brinquedo da pequena ao lado – Ai, eu não aguento mais correr!... Pode nos devolver essa bola?_

_- Mas ela é da Lucy. – ele responde com firmeza e os outros magos olham para a loira._

_- Ah, que gentil. – ela sorri – Mas como sabe o meu nome?_

_- Eu não tô falando de você. Essa aqui é a Lucy. – ele aponta a fofa loirinha._

_- Ah, então você também se chama Lucy? – tímida, a menininha confirma com a cabeça – O meu nome é igual ao seu, sabia? – as duas sorriem – Olha lindinha, essa bola é minha e..._

_- Sua uma ova! A bola é nossa! – Natsu logo se mete e recebe outra canelada – Ei fedelho, o próximo chute eu conto tudo pros seus pais! – o garoto não se intimida e passa uma rasteira nele, dando a chance das outras crianças voarem sobre o pobre dragão – Lucy, me salva!_

_- Eu não. A menos que você renegue o direito da bola. – ela ri de braços cruzados._

_- Isso não será necessário, Lucy. – a loira vira de costas._

_- E por que não Juvia? – a maga aponta tristemente para Gray e ele ri segurando a bola._

_- Quê?! Como pode?! Como você conseguiu?_

_- Fiz um acordo. – o rapaz paga ao sorveteiro os picolés oferecidos e as crianças sorriem._

_- Injustiça. Só porque deixei a minha bolsa debaixo da barraca._

_- Devo ser punida por isso, princesa? – a empregada surge do nada._

_- Não Virgo, tanto porque você nem poderia me lembrar de algo que não sabia. Pode voltar._

_- Como desejar. – o espírito some bem quando Natsu se levanta cambaleante._

_- Eu fui melecado de baba! Essas crianças são uns demônios!_

_- Assim como todas as outras. – a loira ri de braços cruzados, olhando o casalzinho rindo – Mas eu acho que a pequena Lucy tem um namorado._

_- O moleque que me chutou? – ele os olha de cima a baixo e vira a cabeça – Por quê?_

_- Não dá pra notar como ele ri perto dela, todo envergonhado?_

_- Ei Lucy, vamos nadar? – a garotinha sorri timidamente, jogando o palito do picolé no lixo._

_- Tá, mas eu quero que você me empreste sua boia dessa vez Nise._

_- "Nise"? – todos repetem surpresos e o menino se volta para eles._

_- É o meu nome. Por quê? – ele cruza os braços e estufa o peito._

_- Seu nome é parecido com o do Natsu. – a maga estelar comenta._

_- Até a cara rabugenta e a pose de durão é igual a do Natsu! – Gray ri._

_- Não tem nada a ver! Meu nome é Nise e o tio aí se chama Natsu._

_- Não me chame de tio, seu pirralho magrinho! – o garoto dá outra canelada nele e logo todo o grupo está rindo dos dois correndo um atrás do outro._

_- Bom, agora que pegamos a bola vamos voltar para ver os outros. – Juvia sugere._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos Natsu! Deixe as crianças em paz e vamos embora!_

_- Mas Lucy, são elas que estão pulando em cima de mim! – os três amigos riem._

_- Você já está indo? – a pequena loirinha lamenta, se aproximando dela._

_- Estou, mas não fique triste. – a maga estelar se curva e passa a mão na cabeça da menina – Divirta-se muito com seus amiguinhos. Espero que quando cresça, fique uma mulher linda e aí arranje um namorado muito legal. Quem sabe ele não seja seu amigo também. – as duas olham de cumplicidade para Nise, até os olhos recaírem em Natsu e a grande loira corar._

_- Tá bom. Boa sorte também. – Lucy se envergonha e a menininha apenas ri, chamando sua turma pra voltarem junto dos pais, mas não sem antes acenar a ela – Dê duro irmãzona!_

_- Do que ela estava falando? – o Salamandra questiona e estranha o riso nervoso da maior._

_- Nada! Venham, vamos nos unir aos outros e acabar logo com isso!_

_Chegando ao ponto de partida, o nariz de Jellal não sangra mais e o galo na cabeça de Levy reduziu graças aos efeitos milagrosos da bolsa de gelo... E alguma ajuda de Wendy. Lyon parece à beira de um colapso nervoso quando vê Juvia tentando puxar as alças da parte de cima do biquíni pelo peso dos seios, então resolve sair momentaneamente pra refrescar a cabeça no mar, como um pedido sugestivo de Cana. Assim, ela empurra Gray acidentalmente para cima da moça._

_Seria uma brincadeira perfeitamente normal, se Mirajane não tivesse aberto o feche do sutiã da maga da chuva e o arrancado bem na hora. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo de perseguição e atos de amor impensados, o mago do gelo se vê obrigado a tapar seu rosto rubro antes de ter uma hemorragia nasal por causa dela. Assim também fazem muitos outros homens. Wendy tapa logo os olhos de Romeo e Charlie enterra a cabeça de Happy na areia por gritar "Juvia descarada!"._

_A cena só aumenta a fantasia dos rapazes, que se deliciam com ideias maliciosas e malucas repassando nas cabeças enquanto as moças temem o castigo do desafio. Por fim, Mavis, reluzindo com seu maiô escolar, intervém para sugerir outra brincadeira._

_- Erza, Lucy, Juvia e Levy vão jogar "Verdade ou Desafio"! – os ouvintes gritam surpresos e empolgados enquanto Mira se apressa em pegar sua caneta de luz._

_- As garotas perderam a competição de vôlei, portanto vão precisar cumprir punições e elas devem ser escolhidas por Natsu, Gray, Jellal e Gajeel. Como temos quatro competidoras, serão em exatos quatro desafios. Dentre as várias perguntas escolhidas pelos membros da guilda, cada uma vai receber uma depois da seleção a dedo pelos juízes. Quem não responder a pergunta, recebe seu castigo de acordo com a sorte, porque vamos usar uma roleta. – a maga Take Over termina a sua explicação e tampa a caneta mágica, sorrindo de ponta a ponta das orelhas._

_- Por que eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa sensação de que vou me ferrar? – Lucy suspira._

_- E quem serão os juízes? – Erza pergunta aparentemente calma, com uma mão na cintura._

_- Os juízes serão mestre Makarov, a mestra Mavis e eu. – Mira aponta – O jogo começa às quatro da tarde, daqui a exatamente duas horas. Boa sorte!_

_Aproveitando-se do tempo livre, quando Lyon retorna e descobre toda a armação criada, ele convida Juvia para comer alguma coisa na lanchonete da entrada da praia. Com a benção de Lucy, ela aceita enquanto a loira instiga Gray a segui-los em nome da decência, para que sua Nakama e boa stalker não sege violada longe de seus olhos. Incrivelmente, a desculpa pega e o rapaz aceita a perseguição, mas não sem antes vestir uma camisa por exigência de Levy, que acaba indo na onda._

_Falando em onda, Natsu quase imediatamente puxa a maga estelar para dar um mergulho, segundo seu convite mais cedo, e a moça larga a baixinha sobre a toalha-de-praia. Um vento forte arranca o guarda-sol listrado da areia e o faz voar para a beira do mar, perto da bola esquecida de Romeo. Assim a pobre devoradora de livros recebe todo o calor e luz do sol bem nos olhos, mesmo se colocar a mão frente ao rosto. Isso até uma sombra enorme tapar sua visão._

_- Gajeel? – ela pisca, recobrando a luminosidade natural da vista – Obrigada._

_- Pelo quê? – ele cruza os braços e coça o nariz, se fazendo de desentendido._

_- Você tapou a luz. Obrigada. – Levy repete e o deixa ainda mais corado._

_- Não foi nada. Mas onde está o seu guarda-sol?_

_- Na verdade ele é da Lucy. Deve ter voado mais pra frente... – os dois observam e veem os Exceeds sentados sobre o dito cujo, Happy bem largado._

_- Acho que está sendo usado como poltrona. – a garota suspira incomodada – Se... Se quiser, eu posso improvisar uma barraca. – ela também fica tímida, mas sorri._

_- Ah... Tudo bem Gajeel, não precisa. – ingenuamente, Levy põe uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e pende a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pobre Dragon Slayer ainda mais envergonhado._

_- Eu vou buscar um coqueiro! – ele grita de repente e sai correndo até a entrada da praia._

_- Gajeel, espera aí! Mas... Coqueiro? – antes de poder raciocinar direito, o dragão retorna e afunda um enorme coqueiro no chão, perto da toalha-de-praia onde ela está – Minha nossa! Gaje, não precisava trazer um coqueiro! Mas... – o carão diminui assim que suspira – Ah, essa sombra é tão fresca. É muito relaxante. – ele sorri orgulhoso e soca a árvore de leve._

_- E o melhor é que dá pra tomar água de coco quando quiser._

_O rapaz segura um dos cocos que cai e abre transformando sua mão livre em uma furadeira, se agachando e entregando-o à garota. Ela pega um canudinho sobre a mesa ao lado e toma a água com gosto, olhando amavelmente seu salvador. Gajeel sorri sem perceber enquanto observa a gota em seus lábios escorrer pelo pescoço até se aproximar do busto, secando antes de chegar aos seios._

_- Obrigada de novo Gaje. – os dois acabam percebendo que Levy o apelidou e já chamou por esse nome pela segunda vez – Desculpa. Não sei se você gosta que alguém te chame assim, eu só..._

_- Tanto faz. – ele dá de ombros e volta a se deitar na cadeira-de-praia, tirando um pequeno riso dela – Vê se não esquece o protetor solar pequena, ou vai ficar igual a um camarão._

_Para a felicidade de Jellal, Erza não se esqueceu do protetor solar, tanto que o requisitou faz alguns minutos para passa-lo em suas costas. Desde que começaram a namorar, a titânia não liga mais para atitudes vergonhosas ou mal interpretadas, a menos que ele tentasse ataca-la na frente de todo mundo, coisa certa de nunca fazer por medo de morrer. O mago está espalhando o líquido pelo corpo da amada tão lentamente que, provavelmente, ao terminar já será hora do pôr-do-sol._

_O Salamandra está em alto mar com Lucy. Ou ao menos devia estar, pois parece ter sumido do mapa desde que ela subiu em sua boia com preguiça de nadar. A loira já deu por sua falta e se pôs a procurar, mas nenhum fio rosa à vista. De repente, um beliscão em sua bunda a faz pular._

_- Há, te assustei Lucy! – é o Dragneel em outra de suas piadinhas._

_- Natsu, seu idiota! Eu quase virei com boia e tudo! – mas ela não consegue ficar aborrecida por muito tempo depois de vê-lo rir como uma criança traquina, em seguida passando sua mão no cabelo molhado de uma forma sexy – "Sexy? Eu pensei isso mesmo?"._

_- Ei Lucy. – ele a acorda, nadando na sua direção e cruzando os braços em suas pernas – Se eu escolhesse um castigo para você e alguma das outras pegasse, não seria como se eu tivesse dado a punição pra ela, seria?! – a loira está tentando se concentrar, sinceramente, mas é difícil prestar atenção sentindo os músculos trabalhados de seu companheiro de equipe com os dedos dos pés._

_- Por que está pensando nisso agora? – o dragão do fogo faz um bico._

_- É que eu queria ver você sendo punida. – rosto fofo, boca grande._

_- Eu realmente não sei se devia te chutar agora. – Lucy confessa e suspira, olhando o céu – Acredite, eu já estou sendo muito castigada com esse calor._

_- Pensei que você gostasse do verão Lucy._

_- E gosto, mas hoje é o último dia da estação e tá um calor maior do que o normal. Eu sinto que o meu corpo vai derreter, mesmo estando dentro d'água! – Natsu começa a fita-la de um jeito bem intenso, quase se curvando para frente, e a maga segue seu olhar – O que você tem? – ela se cobre com os braços – Pode parar de ficar olhando pros meus peitos?_

_- Já sei! – ele sorri de repente – Vamos beber um refresco Lucy. Eu pago._

_- Paga mesmo? Que milagre é esse? – o Salamandra ri e puxa a boia para o raso, ajudando-a a levantar e largando o brinquedo com Romeo e Wendy enquanto a loira recoloca seus óculos de sol e volta a se aproximar dele – Aonde vamos?_

_- Até a lanchonete. Vamos correr pra não queimar os pés._

_Mesmo já tendo segurado as mãos de Natsu várias vezes, quando ele a segura desta vez em especial Lucy tem uma sensação nostálgica. O calor parece igual, mas não é o mesmo. A mão é de fato igual, mas não é a mesma. A cena é tão semelhante que de repente um flash de seu primeiro e último dia como uma fugitiva de casa solitária que vagava pelas ruas de Magnólia passa como os vultos de morcegos na noite em sua mente. E a pessoa que a salvou é igual, mas não é a mesma._

_Natsu, definitivamente, foi seu herói naquele dia, trazendo-a para um lugar onde ela fez um voto de fidelidade para a amizade e a alegria e, então, pôde chamar de lar. Um lugar onde existe o companheirismo e amor incondicional, como se a Fairy Tail fosse realmente uma família. E como de fato é mesmo não havendo laços sanguíneos com todos, mas há um elo mais forte, difícil, quase impossível, de se romper se não por um sentimento mais forte. Um amor muito mais resistente._

_Por que então Natsu, sua mão e seu calor parecem tão diferentes diante dessa cena repetida? Talvez porque, ainda que tudo pareça igual, existe um sentimento diferente e mais forte do que os elos de amizade que estão se ligando? Ou podem já estar conectando Lucy à Natsu? A ideia a faz se assustar um pouco. Teria a menor possibilidade do Dragon Slayer esquentado, folgado, bocudo, bobo, destruidor, escandaloso, crianção e glutão perceber a existência dessa conexão?_

_- Ei Natsu, espera! – a loira para de andar antes que entrem na lanchonete._

_- Qual o problema Lucy? – ela o puxa até a janela do lado e aponta para o balcão – Ah, são o Gray e a Juvia. Lyon tá com eles. EI...! – a maga estelar tapa sua boca e o faz engolir o grito._

_- Cale a boca! Eles não podem saber que nós dois estamos aqui! – ele se solta._

_- E por que não? Qual é o problema se os três nos virem?_

_- Eu disse ao Gray que ele devia vir atrás do Lyon e da Juvia. Ele a convidou pra vir aqui._

_- O Gray? Então por que ela estava com Lyon? – ela estapeia a cabeça dele._

_- Estou falando que Lyon convidou a Juvia, bocó!_

_- Tá, eu entendi. – Natsu massageia o lugar atingido – E por que o Gray tinha que vir?_

_- Eu prometi à Juvia que ia ajudar a conquistar o Gray, porque como ele é idiota, feito você, não toma uma iniciativa. – o Salamandra faz beicinho e Lucy ri baixinho – Lyon a convidou para vir à lanchonete e eu tinha dito pra ela antes que seria uma boa ideia se pedisse a ele uma ajuda._

_- Ajuda em quê? Por acaso mandou os dois colocarem veneno no hambúrguer do Gray?_

_- Não, estúpido! – ele recebe mais um tapa – É pra Juvia fazer ciúmes ao Gray. Ele já não se dá com Lyon, então basta ela ignorá-lo pra sair com ele e Gray vai vir correndo!_

_- Não sei se isso vai dar muito certo. Gray é tapado como uma porta!_

_- Em último caso, mesmo não demonstrando ciúme, eu tenho certeza que ele vai interferir e tirá-la de perto dele. Olha só, os dois já estão discutindo por causa dela!_

_- E você acha isso bom? Esqueceu que os dois são magos?_

_- E qual é o problema? – antes que Natsu possa responder, as janelas ficam embaçadas e em dois segundos a porta se congela, ocasionando o impedimento das pessoas assustadas saírem – Ah, que droga! Eu ignorei que isso poderia acontecer. – o dragão suspira e anda devagar até a entrada, descongelando a maçaneta e deixando todos os clientes saírem._

_- Eu volto já. – dito isso ele fecha a porta e dois minutos depois Lyon e Gray saem correndo da lanchonete, deixando um rastro de fumaça pelo caminho._

_- O que você fez? – Lucy pergunta surpresa ao risonho Dragneel saindo logo em seguida._

_- Coloquei fogo nas cuecas deles. – a loira ri e limpa algumas lágrimas._

_- Aquilo é calção de banho, Natsu! – ele dá de ombros e então Juvia aparece nervosa._

_- Lucy, não deu certo! Gray está irritado com Juvia! Ele disse que ia congelar Lyon em um esquife, como a Branca de Neve, e convencer um príncipe gay a beijá-lo!_

_- Não vejo como isso tenha te convencido de que ele está bravo com você. – a maga estelar ri e toma um susto quando Juvia agarra suas mãos na altura do peito._

_- Não, Gray está bravo, com certeza! Ele olhou Juvia com muito desprezo! O que Juvia deve fazer agora? – a loira suspira e passa a mão na cabeça da chorosa._

_- Fique calma. Vamos dar um jeito, tá?! – a maga da chuva concorda, tentando se acalmar._

_Quando os três retornam para a praia veem Gray e Lyon saindo do mar com clara irritação. Natsu só ri quando o parceiro de guilda começa a discutir sobre sua emboscada, mas para vendo o irmão de criação pedindo desculpas à Juvia pela confusão. Lucy ri sem graça._

_- "Não devia estar pedindo desculpas ao dono da lanchonete?" – ela pensa, mas desvia sua atenção vendo a moça se aproximar do amado._

_- Gray. – começa remexendo as mãos – Se Juvia fez alguma coisa errada, desculpe. Só..._

_- Não tem por que se desculpar. Lyon foi quem me aborreceu._

_- Mas Gray já estava aborrecido quando foi na lanchonete, então eu pensei que..._

_- Não fiquei irritado por sua causa, tá bom?! – antes de perceber ele já ergueu a voz e, com o susto, Juvia ergue os olhos prestes a chorar, o que o deixa sem jeito._

_- Hunhum. – ela resmunga e em seguida sai correndo, o que acaba irritando Lucy._

_- Ei Juvia, espera aí! – Lyon corre atrás dela como pode enquanto a loira anda até a dupla._

_- Gray isso já foi demais! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!_

_- Eu vou fazer. Natsu, vamos lutar! Vou te jogar pros tubarões por ter posto fogo no meu...!_

_- NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DISSO! – interfere com um grito antes dos dois recomeçarem – Falo da Juvia! Quando você vai tomar alguma atitude?_

_- Sobre o quê? – Levy, Gajeel, Erza e Jellal chegam perto para se envolver na conversa._

_- Não seja idiota Gray. – Levy se aborrece e cruza os braços – Há muito tempo Juvia corre e corre atrás de você, mas nunca prestou atenção nela!_

_- Não tem como não prestar atenção! Ela vive me seguindo!_

_- O que Levy está tentando dizer é que você nunca a considerou. – Erza explica._

_- Você sabe que ela te ama. – Lucy continua – Agora me dê uma boa razão pra não estarem juntos agora. – Gray cora da cabeça aos pés e observa cada vez mais membros da guilda vindo._

_- O que é isso, uma intervenção surpresa? Vocês resolveram serem cupidos agora?_

_- Não é isso. Só não queremos que você continue agindo como um idiota, porque Juvia não merece. Logo ela, que é tão boazinha. – Mira finge segurar uma lágrima com um lenço._

_- Seja sincero: por que não gosta da Juvia? – Cana questiona e todos esperam a resposta._

_- Não... – ele começa rubro e desvia o olhar – Não é que eu não goste dela... Eu não sei lidar com essa mania dela de me stalkear o tempo todo! Eu não gosto de ser perseguido!_

_- Ela te persegue porque você não toma uma decisão. – Lisanna diz._

_- Até hoje você a protege, sente ciúme do Lyon, a faz parar de chorar quando está triste... E o que está esperando para pedi-la em namoro? – Levy pergunta._

_- Eu pelo menos te considero bem idiota por isso. – Gajeel comenta coçando a orelha._

_- Falar sobre seus sentimentos é coisa de homem._

_- Ei, vocês não tem moral pra ficar falando de mim não! – o rapaz explode e aponta de um a um os amigos – Gajeel, você é o primeiro! Fala de mim, mas não consegue nem dizer o que sente pra Levy! – os dois coram – Elfman, se você é tão homem, por que não teve coragem de convidar a Evergreen para sair? Todo mundo sabe que vocês vivem se encontrando escondidos da Mirajane! – a dita irmã olha-os horrorizada, porém, o desvio da sua surpresa vem logo – Mira, que relações você tem com o Laxus? O mestre já sabe que vocês dois andaram se agarrando no porão? – Laxus abre a boca pasmo, mas o pobre velhinho bem mais – Romeo, por que ainda não disse que gosta da Wendy? – os pequenos olham um para o outro, envergonhados, e o menino o encara aborrecido._

_- Mas eu nem disse nada! Por que me colocou no meio da conversa?_

_- É só pra deixar claro. E o Happy... – eles cruzam o olhar e Charlie segura a respiração – O seu caso de amor não correspondido todo mundo já conhece._

_- Aye! Mas um dia eu vou vencer. Certo Charlie? – o gato começa a babar e ela resmunga._

_- Cana, você devia parar de beber e arranjar um namorado de longa duração. – a maga cora e cruza os braços, desviando o olhar – Isso vale pra todo mundo! Eu esqueci alguém? Ah sim, são os que mais me acusaram aqui. Lucy e Natsu. – a loira se arrepia da cabeça aos pés, mas o dragão encara Gray desafiadoramente de braços cruzados também._

_- Tá bom, todo mundo já entendeu! – a maga estelar interrompe – Se você não vai falar não vale a pena continuar com isso, né?! Fim da intervenção!_

_- Negativo! Eu vou falar sim, mas não que seja algo que ninguém tenha descoberto ainda._

_- Do que você tá falando? – o Dragneel ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- De nada! – Lucy grita sem se dar conta de estar se delatando – Pare de escancarar a vida dos outros desse jeito, Gray! Só estamos tentando te ajudar!_

_- Eu posso cuidar dos meus problemas, sozinho. – Erza dá um passo à frente._

_- Então está admitindo ter um problema com a Juvia? – o rapaz enrubesce – É uma solução muito óbvia Gray: ou você gosta dela ou não gosta. Se nós intervimos depois de ficar quietos por tanto tempo é porque você precisa de ajuda, embora não queira admitir, e nós queremos ajudar os dois porque nos importamos com vocês, nossos Nakamas. – todos concordam com as cabeças e ele se vê obrigado a suspirar pensativo até Jellal se colocar ao lado de Erza._

_- Gray, eu posso não ter observado essa cena tanto quanto os outros, mas se tem uma coisa que é possível perceber mesmo sendo apenas um expectador é que aquela garota te ama com todas as letras da palavra. Você sabe que sente o mesmo, então por que não começa admitindo pra si mesmo que estava sim com ciúme por ela ter saído com Lyon, mesmo indo apenas à lanchonete?_

_O mago do gelo olha para todos os amigos sorridentes, mesmo que alguns ainda pareçam se sentirem chocados por suas palavras segundos atrás, e termina por sorrir também._

_- Desculpem a minha idiotice. Isso não vai acontecer de novo._

_- Não é pra nós que precisa dizer isso. – Lucy suspira e Natsu o chuta pra fora do círculo._

_- Corre logo atrás dela, seu picolé ambulante, ou vou jogar carvão nas suas calças de novo!_

_- Teria que esperar ele resolver usá-las. – Laxus comenta e todos gargalham enquanto Gray corre em direção aos barcos de pesca, do outro lado da praia, perto das rochas._

_- Oi Lucy. – Natsu volta à seriedade e ela o olha – Do que o Gray tava falando naquela hora?_

_De repente todos se lembram dos comentários nada sutis do Nakama e começam a exigir as satisfações necessárias. Alguns poucos se distanciam da bagunça com medo da interrogação. Por alguns segundos, Gray consegue correr bem rápido até chegar atrás das rochas com musgo que se estendem até o mar e dividem a praia. Chegando lá, seu sorriso antes confiante morre ao ver Lyon abraçando Juvia. Seu sangue ferve, mas esfria vendo-o olhar de forma repreensiva para si._

_- Juvia. – Gray a chama e ela se vira surpresa, se desvencilhando de Lyon – Podemos falar?_

_- Eu vou embora agora Juvia. Vim de penetra porque queria te ver, mas acho que não posso competir com esse idiota do meu irmão de criação, mesmo que ele te faça chorar o tempo todo. – ri._

_- O... Obrigada por conversar com Juvia, Lyon. – ele sorri e olha de banda para Gray._

_- Me deve uma. Se a fizer chorar de novo, não vou pegar leve dessa vez!_

_- Obrigado. – o amigo sussurra de volta e Lyon se vai, deixando o clima constrangedor – Oi._

_- Olá. – ela responde timidamente, olhando para os pés._

_- Desculpe por ter gritado com você. Fui muito bruto. Não queria te magoar._

_- Não. – a maga da chuva balança a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos dançarem – Juvia deve ser um estorvo pra Gray. – o coração dele se parte pela afirmação chorosa – Gray sempre foi tão bom com Juvia. Graças a ele, Juvia pôde conhecer um céu limpo de nuvens e conseguiu muitos amigos. Mesmo assim, Juvia foi um incômodo todo esse tempo. Eu só queria... – antes de prosseguir, dois pingos d'água caem sobre a cabeça dela e então uma chuva inesperadamente grossa cai, afligindo ainda mais o jovem à frente pela visível depressão da moça._

_- Juvia, tem uma caverna aqui em frente. Vamos. – ele a guia para dentro e senta de frente para a deprimida garota, esfregando nervosamente a nuca antes de abaixar a cabeça – Desculpe. – Juvia ergue o rosto surpresa – Eu não considerei os seus sentimentos por mim esse tempo todo. O pessoal me fez perceber que eu estive sendo grosseiro com você desde que foi aceita como membro da Fairy Tail. Nem consigo imaginar o quanto deve ter sofrido em silêncio pela minha rejeição._

_- Gray... Gray, você não fez nada de errado..._

_- Eu fiz sim! – ele a interrompe, abaixando o tom de voz novamente – Eu só não quis estar mais perto de você porque não sabia como agir. Fiquei envergonhado. – os olhos da mulher chuva começam a brilhar, como gotas de orvalho – Depois da morte da minha mestra Ur, de ter passado tantos anos sem me comunicar com Lyon até nos reencontrarmos como inimigos, assim como foi com a Ultear... Eu não sabia mais como agir com as pessoas. Todos da Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy, a Erza, todo mundo me apoiou e lutaram comigo várias vezes. Nunca precisei me preocupar em dar o primeiro passo, porque as pessoas vinham até mim antes através dos meus amigos. Mas você... – ele finalmente ergue a cabeça, fitando seriamente a donzela a beira das lágrimas – Você passou a gostar de mim antes mesmo de entrar na nossa guilda. Eu notei a sua mudança e achei bom, só não sabia antes como falar direito contigo porque pra mim é estranho sentir essas sensações outra vez, depois de tanto tempo. O sentimento de gostar de alguém de verdade._

_- Mas... – ela começa quase sussurrando, desviando o olhar – Gray trata todos seus amigos igualmente. Mesmo quando estão brigando, parece brincadeira o tempo todo._

_- É. – ele sorri sem desviar os olhos, fazendo-a estremecer ao encontrar os orbes negros – Eu acho que só não podia falar com você normalmente, na maioria das vezes, porque era irritante. – a pobre Juvia ameaça chorar de novo, então Gray corrige desesperado – Ah, não entenda errado! Eu quero dizer que era irritante porque não sabia lidar direito com as minhas emoções. – coça a nuca, envergonhado, olhando para a praia – Na verdade, acho que ainda não sei. O meu coração pula de emoção sempre que você está por perto e meu corpo sua. No começo achei ser medo e surpresa por sentir você me stalkeando. – a moça engole um soluço timidamente – Depois percebi que não era nada disso. Eu gosto de sentir essas sensações estranhas. Quando te salvei na Ilha Tenrou, tomei naquele instante a decisão de sempre te proteger, não importasse como fosse. Aí notei o motivo de sempre sentir sua falta quando desaparecia, de ficar sempre esperando que sorrisse pra mim e me fizesse alguma surpresa, dizendo que me amava... Apesar de ficar envergonhado, eu gosto disso._

_- Juvia sempre agiu conforme seu coração manda. Ele bate apenas por você, Gray._

_- Eu sei. – ele sorri – Assim como o meu por você, Juvia._

_Daí em diante Juvia não ouviu mais nada. De surpresa, ela abraçou Gray e afundou o rosto em seu peito, chorando como um bebê. Embora constrangido, ele retribui o abraço e sorri feliz. Os dois, afinal vão poder compartilhar um romance, como a mulher chuva tanto sonhou. Não menos do que seu amado, esperando ansiosamente um alguém dizendo que ele é especial e o fizesse sentir exatamente isso. Os amantes finalmente se encontraram e a chuva parou._

_Retomados os ânimos, eles voltam de mãos dadas para junto dos outros. Embora estejam de bem, mais do que bem, eles se afastam quando avistam seus Nakamas e não partilham informação alguma sobre a conversa que tiveram. Mavis então chama a atenção do grupo e todos se juntam a alguns passos da beira mar para presenciar o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. Erza é a primeira._

_- Então vamos lá. – Laxus se põe como o locutor das perguntas e começa a ler – "Quais são as suas medidas?"? Que raio de pergunta é essa?_

_- Bem, eu não me importo de contar. De cima para baixo é..._

_- Pode parar Erza! – Jellal se levanta da cadeira mais próxima – Você não vai falar nada! Ei, pode girar logo essa roleta Laxus! É a Erza, ela aguenta qualquer castigo. – os homens reclamam frustrados enquanto a titânia cora e as moças riem; então o apresentador obedece._

_- Tudo bem, vamos ver. – ele gira a roleta mágica – Saiu o número três. O desafio é... – ele verifica o cartão de castigos em mãos – Tomar uma taça de sorvete "Beijo de Anjo"?_

_- Há, esse foi o meu desafio! – Gray se vangloria, sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Natsu, como todos os quatro bem perto das meninas – Eu já tentei tomar e não consegui. É o sorvete com trinta centímetros de altura e vinte de largura do grande desafio lá da lanchonete. Ele tem caldas, biscoitos e todo tipo de acompanhamento. Quem conseguir comer leva um bolo de graça._

_- Se eu conseguisse tomar um negócio desses, vomitaria só de ver o bolo. – Cana comenta._

_- É mole. Eu aceito o desafio! – Erza cruza os braços e sorri confiante._

_- Sério Erza? Você vai acabar passando mal de tanto comer!_

_- Tudo bem Lucy. Só tenho curiosidade em saber uma coisa... – pausa dramática – O sabor do sorvete pode ser de morango? – boa parte dos presentes cai da cadeira._

_- Acho que sim. – Gray ri descrente – Vai mesmo encarar essa?_

_- Pode ser um desafio de risco, mas eu aceito corrê-lo com todo o meu orgulho!_

_- Eu disse. – Jellal dá de ombros e se levanta – Vem Erza. Eu vou te acompanhar, caso você precise de ajuda pra voltar para casa mais tarde. Ah Laxus, o desafio quatro é o meu, tá?!_

_- Ok. – quando o casal some de vista ele prossegue – Então muito bem. É a sua vez, Levy._

_- Tá bom. – ela respira bem devagar – Sem pergunta idiota, eu espero._

_- Não posso prometer. Vejamos... "Qual a coisa mais importante de que a nossa sociedade precisa atualmente?". Essa parece uma pergunta de concurso de beleza. Não tinha nada melhor?_

_- Se está achando ruim devia ter lido as três primeiras. – Mira torce o nariz._

_- Mas essa está boa, nada estranha. – Levy sorri – Eu considero que seria ótimo investir em bibliotecas públicas, além de incentivar a leitura nas escolas por meio de livros educativos._

_- Como aqueles que você lê? – Gajeel zomba – Se nem eu entendo, como você espera que os pirralhos abusados consigam entender alguma coisa?_

_- Você não entende porque é um cabeça-dura preguiçoso!_

_- Pelo menos não sou papa-livro, ratinha de biblioteca. – a baixinha usa a magia de __"Escrita Sólida" e joga sobre ele a palavra "idiota", fazendo-o cair da cadeira e todos gargalharem – Ei, ela me agrediu! Isso não vale uma punição por acaso?_

_- Tem razão. Levy, você vai ser castigada.__ – ela se levanta nervosa._

_- O quê? Por quê? Eu respondi a pergunta corretamente, além do quê era interpretativa!_

_- Isso não importa. Você não podia ter agredido um dos ganhadores da primeira competição._

_- Você nunca disse que eu não podia Mira! Vocês dois tão de complô para nos ver passando vergonha, por acaso? – a maga Take Over e o dragão dos raios sorriem maliciosamente._

_- Então, vamos ver a roleta. – Laxus a gira – Número um. Sua punição é... Mergulhar nua no mar à meia-noite? – ele ri depois de falar e as moças olham horrorizadas aos rapazes._

_- Ah, esse é o meu desafio mesmo. – Gajeel ri ao ouvir os agradecimentos dos homens, mas a menos de dez segundos sua margem de erro aumenta e ele dá de cara com o chão quando Levy faz surgir desta vez o nome "pervertido"._

_- Quem imaginaria que a letra "V" machucaria tanto. – Gray gargalha junto à Natsu._

_- Então, Levy vai cumprir a punição depois. – ela abre a boca – Sem reclamar. – e fecha sem demora, cruzando pernas e braços com um bico insatisfeito – É sua vez Juvia. Essa pergunta é até simples. "Se não estivesse onde você está hoje, onde gostaria de estar?". Mas essa também é vaga._

_- Ai Laxus, você nunca está satisfeito com nada? Por que não pensou nas quatro perguntas você mesmo? – Mavis se aborrece e todos silenciam surpresos com o carão – Responda Juvia._

_- Sim. – ela sorri emocionada e começa a fantasiar – Se Juvia não estivesse aqui agora, meu lugar dos sonhos seria estar no altar, casada com Gray. – ele cora instantaneamente, despertando olhares e sorrisos maliciosos do público geral._

_- Juvia, não diga isso na frente dos outros! – pede quase sussurrando._

_- Ah, eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês! O que foi?_

_- Deixe de ser curiosa Lucy. Ainda falta você na competição. – Natsu lembra cruzando seus braços e sorrindo com mais malícia, deixando-a assustada._

_- Esperem! Todas cumpriram castigos até agora, então Juvia quer saber qual será o dela._

_- Mas você respondeu a pergunta. – Laxus diz – Só não sei rotular se é certo ou errado._

_- Não importa. Qual dessas punições eu posso fazer com o Gray?_

_- É com isso que está preocupada? – Lucy ri enquanto o mago tapa o rosto envergonhado._

_- Bom, vamos ver. – ele gira a roleta – Então será o desafio do Natsu. Acho que o Gray pode ser envolvido. – ele ri maldosamente e o rapaz se levanta da cadeira num pulo – Você aguentaria ser esfregada por vários cubos de gelo por uma hora?_

_- Sim! – ela pula alegre da cadeira enquanto Gray encara Natsu com olhar de morte._

_- Então tudo bem. Divirtam-se. – Juvia corre até Gray e logo o arrasta para longe de todos._

_- Que casal maravilhoso. – Mavis sorri sonhadora._

_- Então, parece que só sobrou a Lucy. – Makarov fala – O que será?_

_- Espero que nada tão assustador quanto tudo até agora. – a loira treme._

_- Bom, agora é bater ou correr. A sua pergunta é: "quem é a pessoa de quem você gosta?"._

_- Como é? – a maga estelar, mais do que depressa, se põe de pé._

_- Até que enfim uma boa pergunta! Talvez não tão boa comparada à primeira. – o Dragon Slayer silencia diante o olhar de origem aterrorizante da amada sentada ao lado – E aí Lucy? Fala?_

_- É claro que não! Essa é uma pergunta muito íntima!_

_- Bastava você negar. Agora todo mundo já sabe que tem alguém de quem você gosta. – ela enrubesce e Laxus ri ainda mais – Se bem que mentira seria tratada com punição mesmo assim._

_- Então não importa! Mas eu não posso contar isso._

_- Então se preferir, compartilhe conosco qual o número do seu sutiã. – Mirajane se levanta e dá uma rasteira no futuro mestre, pegando o microfone no ar e dando um sorriso diabólico._

_- Ok, se Lucy não vai responder será punida. O último castigo que restou é o do Jellal: beije agora a pessoa de quem você gosta. Então, como vê, não tem escapatória Lucy._

_Com o coração na mão, a maga estelar se dá por vencida, levanta da cadeira e agarra Natsu com um puxão pelo cachecol, beijando-o com gosto. Após se recuperar do susto, tanto dele quanto o coletivo, mais pelo impulso dela do que qualquer outra coisa, o Salamandra retribui o beijo e ri a cada encontro com os lábios macios da loira. Na pausa para respirar, Natsu sussurra sorrindo._

_- Aquele meu castigo era pra você. – ela pisca confusa._

_- Espera... Naquela hora no mar, quando você perguntou como seria se sua punição fosse de outra das garotas... Você queria passar gelo em mim? Por quê?_

_- Você me disse que estava com calor. Queria saber quanto tempo suportaria passando frio antes de me pedir para te esquentar. – Lucy se arrepia, mas não se intimida e retira o cachecol do Dragneel, apenas para puxá-lo para mais um beijo ardente._

_Mais tarde, Erza está deitada entre os braços de Jellal depois da vitória contra a taça "Beijo de Anjo" e de quase ter visto um mesmo. Ansioso, Gajeel marca a hora de ver Levy pular no mar sem maiô. Juvia e Lucy? Elas sentam abaixo do sol por Happy estar dormindo sobre o guarda-sol, mas os novos namorados as acompanham sem reclamar. O mago do gelo senta atrás da amada, se ocupando em retirar os seus cabelos dos ombros, e o do fogo deita frente à sua, sem cachecol e com um sorriso enorme, segurando um copo azul enfeitado de nuvens na mão direita._

_A maga da chuva experimenta a deliciosa sensação de ter um cubo de gelo derretendo pelas suas costas. A maga estelar ganhou uma bebida, mas quem disse que foi gelada?_

_**Fim**_


End file.
